Morte Nera
La Morte Nera (il cui nome originale inglese è Death Star, ovvero Stella della Morte) è una stazione da battaglia militare Imperiale dalle dimensioni di una luna, dotata di un superlaser in grado di distruggere un pianeta. thumb|250px|La [[Morte Nera I|prima Morte Nera.]] Le Morti Nere sono le prime di una lunga serie di superarmi sviluppate per eseguire la Dottrina di Tarkin, ma il cui concetto venne esplorato fin da prima delle Guerre dei Cloni. La Morte Nera fu ideata in modo tale da permettere all'Imperatore Palpatine di controllare l'Impero Galattico tramite il terrore. Nella maggior parte dei casi, una Morte Nera avrebbe dovuto essere comandata da un Moff comeTarkin. L'Impero completò la costruzione di una Morte Nera, mentre la seconda non fu mai conclusa, ma esisteva tuttavia anche un prototipo. Inoltre venne costruita una sua versione in scala ridotta, la Tarkin, dall'Impero, ed una stazione ad essa ispirata, la Darksaber, da Durga the Hutt. Entrambe le Morti Nere furono distrutte dall'Alleanza Ribelle poco dopo essere rese operative, con la prima Morte Nera distrutta da Luke Skywalker con l'aiuto di Han Solo, e la seconda distrutta da Wedge Antilles e Lando Calrissian. In seguito alla loro distruzione, altre superarmi di distruzione planetaria apparirono; ad esempio la Galaxy Gun, il Distruttore di Soli e i Devastatori di Mondi. Descrizione thumb|left|250px|La [[Morte Nera I|prima Morte Nera apre il fuoco con il suo superlaser.]] Le Morti Nere, le armi del terrore definitive dell'Impero Galattico, sono delle stazioni da battaglia delle dimensioni di centinaia di chilometri di diametro, con montato un superlaser in grado di distruggere completamente un pianeta con un singolo colpo. Tuttavia le difese della prima Morte Nera non erano sufficienti ad impedire che dei caccia stellari le penetrassero. La prima Morte Nera misura 160 chilometri in diametro,Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections''Death Star'' (novel) mentre la seconda Morte Nera raggiunge i 900 chilometri in diametro.Star Wars: Complete Locations Gran perte degli interni sono riservati ai sistemi richiesti per l'alimentazione del suo enorme superlaser e la centrale elettrica. Nel cuore di ogni Morte Nera risiede un gigantesco reattore di ipermateria. All'interno di questa camera brucia un reattore di proporzioni incredibili, alimentato da combustibile stellare in contentori allineati alle sue estremità. A dividere la stazione in due emisferi uguali vi è una trincea lunga circa 503 chilometri nella prima Morte Nera e 2827 per la seconda. In quest'area della stazione si trovano la gran parte delle baie d'attracco, dei getti per la guida, di sensori e di raggi traenti. A metà strada tra l'equatore ed ognuno dei poli vi sono altre due trincee supplementari. La Morte Nera è suddivisa in 24 zone, 12 per emisfero, ognuna controllata da un "ponte". Per organizzare ulteriormente l'immensa quantità di attività a bordo, vi sono specifici "settori" rappresentanti diverse funzioni. Vi sono ad esempio i settori Generale, di Comando, Militare, di Sicurezza, di Servizio e Tecnico. Poiché prestare servizio a bordo della Morte Nera significa un impegno a lungo termine, la stazione include un certo numero di amenità non militari per rendere maggiormente confortevole la permanenza a bordo. Ad esempio nei settori generali della stazione si possono trovare parchi, centri commerciali, aree di ricreazione e taverne, come ad esempio la cantina Cuore Duro.Death Star Designer thumb|250px|La [[Morte Nera I|prima Morte Nera si avvicina ad Alderaan.]] La propulsione della Morte Nera è fornita da una rete di potenti motori ionici che trasformano la potenza del reattore nella spinta necessaria. Per poter costituire una minaccia mortale, la Morte Nera deve essere mobile. Utilizzando serie di 123 generatori di campo di iperguida collegate tra esse a formare un'unica matrice di navigazione, la Morte Nera può viaggiare attraverso la Galassia a velocità superiori a quella della luce. L'immane quantità di energia utilizzata dalla stazione, combinata con la sua enorme massa, garantisce alla Morte Nera un campo magnetico e gravitazionale pari a quelli riscontrati su corpi orbitali di dimensioni molto maggiori. Il superlaser della Morte Nera viene alimentato direttamente dal reattore ad ipermateria. Il suo cristallo di amplificazione multisfaccettato combina il potere distruttivo di otto raggi tributari in uno unico d'intensità pari a quella di un nucleo stellare. Sebbene l'energia di questo raggio possa essere ridotta per sferrare attacchi contro bersagli di dimensioni inferiori, come ad esempio navi ammiraglie, come visto durante l'assalto Ribelle alla seconda Morte Nera, i due principali utilizzi del superlaser consistettero in attacchi portati alla massima potenza contro corpi planetari. Gli interni della Morte Nera seguono due orientamenti. Le aree vicine alla superficie sono costituite da ponti concentrici con la gravità orientata verso il nucleo della stazione. All'interno di questo "rivestimento", gli interni sono costituiti da ponti posti uno sopra l'altro con la gravità orientata verso il polo sud della stazione. Storia thumb|left|220px|I piani dell'[[Arma definitiva, che si sarebbe concretizzata nella Morte Nera, consegnati al Conte Dooku.]] La Morte Nera nacque dalla mente di Raith Sienar, il quale la concepì come Planetoide di Spedizione da Battaglia. Egli condivise la sua idea con l'amico Capitano Wilhuff Tarkin, il quale la presentò al Cancelliere Supremo Palpatine. Quest'ultimo, quale Signore dei Sith Darth Sidious, diede i progetti al suo apprendista, il leader dei Separatisti Conte Dooku. Dooku presentò a sua volta i progetti alle Industrie Geonosiane perché vi fossero apllicate ulteriori modifiche tecniche. Durante la Battaglia di Geonosis, l'Arciduca Poggle il Minore, leader dei Geonosiani, restituì i progetti top-secret al Conte Dooku per impedire che essi cadessero nelle mani degli Jedi. Dooku riportò i progetti su Coruscant e li riconsegnò a Darth Sidious, il suo oscuro maestro.Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni La 501esima Legione venne mandata su Mygeeto durante le Guerre dei Cloni per impossessarsi di un cristallo Mygeetiano, che era una fonte di energia sperimentale richiesta dal Cancelliere per un progetto top-secret relativo ad un raggio laser tributario, nome in codice "Hammertong", che poi sarebbe stato utilizzato sulla prima Morte Nera. Successivamente, dopo la fondazione dell'Impero Galattico, Darth Sidious ordinò la costruzione della Morte Nera, in modo da poter blindare il suo neonato potere assoluto. Wilhuff Tarkin venne incaricato della gestione del progetto di sviluppo. Il lavoro creativo di Tarkin si concretizzò nella Morte Nera quale arma definitiva dell'Impero. Dopo l'inizio della Grande Purga Jedi, venne condotto un assalto sul pianeta Kashyyyk per trarre i nativi Wookiee come schiavi da impiegare nella costruzione della Morte Nera. Inoltre svariati pianeti prigione furono noti per aver impiegato i loro detenuti nella costruzione di diversi settori della stazione. L'Impero fece anche lavorare degli scienziati Mrlssi su della tecnologia che sarebbe poi stata inclusa nella stazione.X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair thumb|200px|[[Wilhuff Tarkin con l'Imperatore Palpatine e Darth Fener nel 19 BBY, supervisionando la costruzione della prima Morte Nera.]] Nonostante tutto, il progetto quasi ebbe fine prima di iniziare. Vista l'eccellente qualità della tecnologia contenuta nella Morte Nera, metterla a punto si rivelò più difficile di quanto immaginato. Tutti gli sforzi impiegati non furono inoltre aiutati dai ripetuti (e spesso senza successo) tentativi di sabotaggio. Particolarmente rilevante fu la tecnologia richiesta per la creazione dell'enorme superlaser, il cuore della stazione. Per questo Tarkin riunì alcune delle menti più brillanti della Galassia, come ad esempio Tol Sivron, Qwi Xux e Bevel Lemelisk, e ne fece costruire un modello in scala ridotta all'Installazione Maw. Questo modello sarebbe poi divenuto noto come Prototipo della Morte Nera. Gli scienziati coinvolti scovarono e corressero diverse pecche nei progetti Geonosiani che erano stati utilizzati in quella fase della costruzione. Il noto fisico Rorax Falken lavorò con l'Impero per un certo periodo durante la costruzione della Morte Nera, ma egli non era consapevole del fatto che le sue idee e la sua conoscienza venissero sfruttate per la costruzione di una stazione da battaglia.X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair Con il prototipo completato ed i piani portati a termine, Lemelisk portò tali piani su Despayre, dove la costruzione sarebbe infine stata ultimata dopo venti anni di duro lavoro e la morte di molti individui. Per celebrare la fine dei lavori, la Morte Nera rivolse la sua enorme arma contro lo stesso Despayre, distruggendolo completamente. Durante la sua costruzione, la Morte Nera ospitò innumerevoli prigionieri dell'Impero, da opponenti politici a bande di pirati e sabotatori Ribelli. Questi prigionieri riuscirono a ribellarsi facendo scoppiare una rivolta sulla Morte Nera, la quale fu però repressa dalla 501esima Legione. Tuttavia alcuni di essi furono in grado di fuggire con parti dei piani ed altri dati Imperiali.Star Wars: Battlefront II thumb|left|200px|Il superlaser della prima Morte Nera colpisce [[Alderaan.]] Galen Marek si recò sulla Morte Nera per liberare i fondatori dell'Alleanza Ribelle. Egli combattè Darth Fener nel corridoio che portava alla Camera di Osservazione dell'Imperatore. Marek ferì gravemente il Signore dei Sith e Palpatine lo spinse a ucciderlo. Galen invece attaccò l'Imperatore e sacrificò la sua vita in un'esplosione che permise ai Ribelli di fuggire. L'Alleanza lo onorò utilizzando il suo stemma di famiglia come simbolo. Per la sua costruzione, la Morte Nera necessitava di molti materiali, ricavati dai numerose zone della Galassia. Uno dei complessi più importanti che si occupava dell'estrazione di materiali e del loro trasporto fino alla Morte Nera era la Stazione della Desolazione, situato su un asteroide. La Stazione venne distrutta da un gruppo di Ribelli guidati dal Maestro Kota, che si occupò anche dello Star Destroyer adibito al trasporto ed ai caccia TIE che lo scortavano. Subito dopo il completamento della costruzione, il resto dei piani della Morte Nera vennero scoperti dalle spie Ribelli su un asteroide avamposto segreto per l'intercettazione di segnali, AX-235; la Ribellione si mosse e nell'Operazione Skyhook, una copia dei piani venne trafugata da Danuta per opera di Kyle Katarn e finalmente raggiunse Leia Organa. Successivamente, mentre ella cercava di convincere Obi-Wan Kenobi a servire la causa ribelle, il vascello di Leia, il Tantive IV, venne attaccato dallo Star Destroyer Devastator sopra Tatooine. Leia, prima di essere catturata, inserì i piani nel droide R2-D2 mandandolo poi a contattare Obi-Wan Kenobi su Tatooine. Al loro arrivo ad Alderaan, il quale era stato appena distrutto dalla Morte Nera, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Kenobi e Chewbecca scambiarono la stazione per una piccola luna durante il loro inseguimento di un caccia stellare TIE/ln solitario. Il quartetto venne presto catturato, ma dopo che esso riuscì a fuggire dalla Morte Nera portando con sé la Principessa Leia, i piani della stazione vennero consegnati ai leader Ribelli su Yavin IV. Poco dopo la Morte Nera sopraggiunse per distruggere la base ribelle. Luke Skywalker pilotò un caccia stellare X-wing T-65 attraverso una trincea secondaria sulla superficie della Morte Nera, sfuggendo all'inseguimento di Darth Fener abbastanza a lungo da poter lanciare un siluro protonico in un condotto di scarico, il quale raggiunse direttamente il reattore centrale. Ciò provocò una reazione a catena che distrusse la stazione da battaglia istanti prima che essa potesse aprire il fuoco sulla base Ribelle. Questa falla di design provocò lunghe discussioni tra l'Impero e numerosi appaltatori militari.Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza Ulteriori informazioni Più o meno nello stesso tempo in cui i Geonosiani stavano progettando la loro Arma Definitiva, Raith Sienar stava modellando una stazione da battaglia (apparentemente priva di superlaser) di dimensioni e prestigio simili. Sembra che i migliori aspetti di entrambi i progetti siano stati fusi insieme e arricchiti da ulteriori dettagli finali nel lavoro svolto nel segreto ammasso di buchi neri Maw, vicino a Kessel. Questo laboratorio completò un prototipo in scala ridotta della Morte Nera che fu successivamente distrutto dalla Nuova Repubblica. Difetti di progettazione Un punto debole nel primo design della Morte Nera riguardava i sistemi di alimentazione. Per portare il superlaser alla sua massima potenza erano infatti richiesti tempi di ricarica enormi. Tuttavia anche il fuoco a potenza ridotta aveva una potenza distruttiva di ordine planetario. Nella seconda Morte Nera tali sistemi furono ridisegnati e migliorati in modo tale che la stazione potesse aprire il fuoco con il superlaser ogni tre minuti. Era inoltre dotata di un sistema di puntamento computerizzato migliore, che permetteva di aprire il fuoco con successo sulle navi ammiraglie. Gli scudi della prima Morte Nera presentavano delle piccole fessure; l'Impero credeva che ciò non costituisse un pericolo visto che soltanto delle piccole navi avrebbero potuto aprirsi un varco attraverso tali spazi. Gli scudi della seconda Morte Nera non presentavano alcun tipo di fessura. La seconda Morte Nera presentava svariate altre correzioni a precedenti difetti. Il condotto di scarico di due metri che portò alla distruzione della prima stazione venne sostituito da milioni di tubi dalla larghezza dell'ordine del millimetro, ognuno progettato in modo tale da essere sigillato nel caso in cui fosse rilevata troppa energia. La seconda stazione inoltre vantava la presenza di molte più torrette turbolaser dotate di un miglior sistema di puntamento, in modo tale da poter aprire il fuoco con più efficacia contro i caccia stellari. La maggior concentrazione di turbolaser era localizzata nelle vicinanze della torre del trono dell'Imperatore. Darksaber Durga the Hutt fece costruire una piccola versione della Morte Nera dotata solo del laser centrale e di aree abitative di ridotte dimensioni, la quale fu distrutta nel campo di asteroidi intorno ad Hoth. Essa è nota con il nome di Darksaber, ma le tecniche di costruzione scadenti ed i componenti di scarsa qualità utilizzati significarono che tale opera fosse un fallimento fin da prima della sua distruzione. Curiosità right|thumb|200px|Un confronto inaccurato e non aggiornato tra le dimensioni delle due Morti Nere. * Come illustra Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections, la prima Morte Nera in Una Nuova Speranza misurava 160 chilometri in diametro. Secondo Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy e dettagliate analisi delle sue proporzioni in Il Ritorno dello Jedi, la seconda Morte Nera misurava invece ben 900 chilometri in diametro. Alcune fonti dell'Universo Espanso ed il sito starwars.com affermano che le misure sono inferiori: 120 km per la prima Morte Nera e 160 per la seconda; tuttavia la maggior parte delle informazioni fanno propendere per le dimensioni maggiori. * Molti dei giochi su Star Wars ruotano intorno alla distruzione della Morte Nera o al furto, la protezione o la trasmissione dei suoi piani fino al loro arrivo sulla Tantive IV. * Star Wars: Battlefront II presenta una battaglia a bordo della Morte Nera nella trama denominata "Ascesa dell'Impero". La 501esima si occupa della sicurezza quando una banda di Ribelli si libera dalle celle e tenta di fuggire con i piani della stazione. La 501esima reprime la rivolta, ma non prima che venga effettuata una trasmissione verso la Tantive IV. È inoltre possibile giocare delle battaglie a bordo della Morte Nera nella modalità di gioco "Instant Action" utilizzando qualsiasi delle quattro fazioni disponibili sia nell'era delle Guerre dei Cloni che in quella della Guerra Civile Galattica. * In Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns è possibile rendere disponibile la Morte Nera ricorrendo ad un trucco. Si comporta come un'unità incrociatore aereo, ma è molto più lenta. In compenso presenta enormi valori in "punti vita", scudi, armatura oltre all'attacco più potente nell'intero gioco; ogni oggetto presente sulla mappa, compresi alberi e rocce, spariscono dopo un attacco della Morte Nera. È virtualmente impossibile distruggerla. C'è un limite nel numero di Morti Nere al quale il giocatore può ricorrere. * Sia la Nave di Controllo Droide che la Star Forge, anch'esse distrutte, presentano nel loro mezzo una struttura sferica: un tributo alla Morte Nera. * La LEGO ha creato diversi modelli della Morte Nera. Uno di essi presenta dettagli come lo schiaccia-rifiuti, la stanza delle conferenze, l'hangar ed altri. Include inoltre i modellini di molti personaggi come Darth Fener, Luke Skywalker e Han Solo. Fisica È stato calcolato che l'energia necessaria per distruggere un pianeta delle dimensioni della Terra sarebbe dell'ordine di 1032 joules, ovvero all'incirca l'energia prodotta dal sole in una settimana. Delle stime maggiormente dettagliate suggeriscono che la violenta distruzione di Alderaan avrebbe richiesto un'energia pari a 1038 joules, ovvero circa un milione di volte quella necessaria per fare a pezzi il pianeta.http://www.theforce.net/swtc/ds/#power Il prototipo di Morte Nera distrusse la luna del pianeta Kessel. Nonostante non ci siano informazioni dettagliate riguardanti tale evento, si suppone che, qualora la luna di Kessel avesse dimensioni simili alla luna terrestre, l'energia richiesta ammontasse a circa 1029 joules. Apparizioni thumb|right|Un [[drydock su una delle Morti Nere.]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Death Star'' (novel) *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza (romanzo)'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Betrayal'' *''Revelation'' *''Soul Calibur 4'' Fonti *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Death Star Designer'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * Voci correlate *Morte Nera I *Morte Nera II *Piani della Morte Nera *Prototipo di Morte Nera *Planetoide di Spedizione da Battaglia *Arma Definitiva Link esterni *Analisi della potenza di fuoco della Morte Nera di Michael Wong *Commenti tecnici sulla Morte Nera *Come Funziona la Morte Nera - Articolo su Howstuffworks.com *La Guida del Fanatico alle Morti Nere Note e riferimenti Categoria:Stazioni spaziali Categoria:Superarmi Categoria:Morti Nere Categoria:Astronavi imperiali Categoria:Lune artificiali